Emerald Queen
by Hpnotiq Requiem
Summary: A century after the occurrence of the last Tithe, Kaye Fierch begins her journey to become the new Queen of the Unseelie Court. A little sappy Kaye/Roiben romance. Nothing explicit. Rated M just in case. Testing the waters with this new story idea. Definitely plan on making this a series, eventually.


Pale moonlight shone through the rustling leaves of the forest. The soft, yet sensitive, emerald skin of Kaye's naked fae flesh cringed ever so slightly in the breeze. She pulled the cloak tighter around her neck. "_The Court isn't far now,"_ she whispered to herself. Tonight was the anniversary of that fateful eve when her black-blooded prince had freed her from Nicnevin's grasp and released her into the world. It had been one hundred years to the day. Kaye paused for a moment, glancing behind her, as if to look back upon the memories of the humans she had left behind, but not forgotten. She smiled ever so softly as images of Cornelius and Janet in their elder years flitted through her brain, of their families and loves, and of their life and eventual death. She sighed. "They rest in peace now," she murmured to herself as she continued on her trek.

A twig cracked to her right, and she instantly stiffened. Her breath hallowed to a light, deathly hush as she listened intently. Her hand slithered to her side, her fingers gripping the emerald-studded hilt of her newest blade. Another crack. Kaye turned to see a flurry of silver mane. She chuckled softly as she purred to the darkness, "So you want to play this game?"

As if in response, she found herself on the ground, tossed like a doll amongst a thousand black leaves. Shimmering locks cascaded about her as a firm, steel body locked against hers and a pair of cool, pale lips pressed themselves against her forehead. "There's no point in playing when I always win," Roiben murmured against her skin. He allowed a small hint of a smile to flash before he stood. Kaye beheld him in front of her, finding it hard to discover her breath as she took in the majestic image she had come to adore. He carelessly brushed a clinging leaf from his shoulder, then turned his stone gaze upon her. _Do to me what you will,_ Kaye yearned to scream as she suddenly felt the heat of a warm blush rising to her cheeks. She rose, rather clumsily compared to her regal counterpart, and straightened her frock.

Roiben looked at her, his eyes softening as if to imply feeling as he extended his arm in offering to her. "We are going to be late, my Queen." She grasped it without hesitation, but her feet could not be willed to move.

"What is the matter?" He asked, with a silky brow arching in inquiry.

"I'm not ready for the Court to judge me, after all of the mistakes I've made," she sighed. Kaye released his arm and turned to return to her beginnings. "I do not deserve to be called your Queen."

Roiben growled in agitation. The rough, feral noise sent tingles throughout Kaye's flesh. She pulled the cloak tight and moved away from him before his intoxicating essence could consume her. However, he was just too addicting. He always had been. She allowed herself to look back, only to find him noiselessly at her side. They stood for a moment, staring at each other in complete isolation, as if nothing else mattered in the world. Roiben hinted at a smile, suddenly shoving Kaye up against a tree and pinning her with his iron flesh. She let a slight moan of surprise escape her lips, glowering at him with an intense fire beneath her eyes. He leaned in close to her, letting his lips hover directly above her own.

"No one is more deserving of my affection than you," he whispered, with every icy movement of his lips sending flutters throughout her being. "No one," he whispered again before crushing his lips against hers. His hand slid onto her neck and up into her hair, clutching her tresses to hold her firm as he parted his lips. Kaye's cheeks ignited into a hot flush, but she didn't care. She clutched onto what part of him she could, clawing meagerly at the leather at his sides as she flitted her tongue over his. He grinned through the kiss, pinning her tighter as he slid his unoccupied hand up the length of her dress. She gasped, electrified by the feeling of his icy palm on her burning skin. She pulled away from him slightly and mumbled half-heartedly, "Stop."

Roiben looked at her, thoroughly confused. He shook his head, feigning a slight chuckle. "I will never understand you fully. You are so driven by desire, and yet you barely let me touch you. There is such a… tension between us."

Kaye stared into his eyes, hoping to make him understand through more than words. "It's just… I've vocally admitted how I feel about you. I'm not ashamed to say that… I… I love you. But, you can never bring yourself to say the same about me. And, well, I figure that, if I'm going to be your Queen and all…"

He cut her short with another kiss, this one soft and barely existent. Kaye closed her eyes in shock at how tender he was capable of being, her hands clawing to hold him tighter and never let go. Roiben's hand loosened her hair, caressing down onto her cheek and pressing softly against it. He pulled away, staring into her eyes as he whispered, "Kaye, I do love you. But you know how… difficult… I can be. I'm not sure of how to prove it, or how to show it. But never doubt that I do." He planted a soft kiss on her nose, then her forehead, before releasing her.

"Now, come. We truly will be late for the crowning. You have distracted me for too long." He smiled genuinely to her as he offered up his arm once more in tithe.

Kaye pressed two fingers against her lips, savouring the moment for as long possible. She smiled as she took his arm firmly once more, "Though, it won't be much of a crowning without a King and Queen. So, the whole of the Unseelie Court holds their bated breath for our arrival."

Roiben softly laughed. "You sound more and more like an Unseelie Queen with every moment. And yet, your kindness prevails. This is sure to be a new Era for the Courts."

Kaye clutched his arm nervously. "Let us hope I am prepared for this challenge."

His lips curled softly in a smile as he pressed his lips once more to her temple. "You are be, my Love. You will be glorious."


End file.
